


the thunder in my blood don’t lie

by rippergiles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippergiles/pseuds/rippergiles
Summary: the meaning of love
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	the thunder in my blood don’t lie

When Cas had been given the knowledge of all the books, all the movies, all the art of human history, he’d learned that romance was grand gestures, sweeping speeches, last minute declarations and rides into the sunset.

But love? Love, he found, was shared meals at grubby diners, green eyes and freckled shoulders, long rides in the passenger seat with classic rock in the tape deck (“it’s _Ramble_ _On_ , man, come on, we’ve been over this”). A well-tossed blade in a moment of need, watching him rake leaves, a million mistakes, and happiness in just being. In just saying it.


End file.
